totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Joanne
Joanne, labeled as The Girl, is a character on Total Drama: Paradise Falls, as a member of the Angry Birds. Biography Joanne is just a normal girl, with a normal life. She goes for a normal school, hangs out with her friends, gets average grades, and loves her parents. She doesn’t have any talents, dreams, or accomplishments. She’s just a normal girl. Joanne has two older sisters. They both have loud, big personalities and a lot of attitude, pretty much the opposite of her sister. Joanne’s parents are proud of Joanne, but they wish their daughter would get some goals and accomplishments in her life, and stand out of the average person. Joanne joined Total Drama because she wants to win the money and make friends. Total Drama: Paradise Falls Joanne was the first contestant to arrive, in Arriving at Paradise Falls. Chris quickly noted she was boring. Later, she recognized Catheryn and Zachariah as celebrities. Joanne fainted when Kasey took his shirt off in The Alive Host’s Chest. Her and Bitsy were later seen gazing him. Kasey tried to flirt with Joanne to get her on his side, but he gave up, saying she was too boring. Joanne was seen going to the pool room with Bitsy and Fantine in Rowing in the Deep. In the challenge, she was paired with Bitsy and Fantine. It was hinted Joanne had a crush on Kasey, but Helen later revelead he was just using Joanne, causing her to help Helen voting him off. Helen offered a alliance to Joanne, Bitsy, Fantine, Mona and Starlight, in Project Next Top Model. Joanne confusedly joined the alliance. In Be A-Mazed!, Joanne didn't do much, until the end, where her team finally found the finish line. When they all runned for the exit, Joanne stumbled on a rock and lose her balance, making everyone on her team lose their balance as well and fall to the ground. Joanne also hit her head while falling, going unconsious. Woodrow carried her to the finish line, where Chef Hatchet took her to the infirmary. Bitsy and Fantine went to visit her at the infirmary. Later at the elimination ceremony, Fantine was voted-off, but Chris eject Joanne as well for medical recommendations. She left along with Fantine. Joanne returns to the finale in And the Winner Is... with Fantine, and Chris says he has no idea who they are, which Joanne says to be used to this kind of treatment. She chooses Alice to support. Audition Tape A girl wearing a pink shirt with a cat print is seen inside a building, which is clearly a school. "Hi, Total Drama staff," she says, "I'm Joanne. I want to join the show because I think I could make friends there, and I'll try my best to win." The camera falls backwards, and a snore is heard. "Jimmy?!" Joanne's voice is heard out of screen, "Wake up, Jimmy!" The tapes ends. Trivia *Joanne was the third contestant eliminated from her team, and the fifth contestant eliminated overall. She received one shell. *In the original version of the story, Joanne placed 19th out of 20. *Joanne's character was originally a optmistic girl, who had a negative twin sister competing with her. *Joanne was originally going to make it one episode further. Her injury would still happen in episode 5, though. I thought that it would make more sense if she left at the same episode she suffered the injury. *Joanne's original image was one of my least favorites. Ironically, her updated image is one of my favorites. Gallery JoanneSwimSAI.png|Joanne in her swimwear. JoanneSleepSAI.png|Joanne in her sleepwear. Joanne.png|Joanne's original image. Category:Total Drama: Paradise Falls Category:Bruno's Stories